Happy Birthday, Mr Anderson
by alexwishington
Summary: "Blaine sighs deeply before opening the door to his room, planning on throwing his bag angrily at the bed, but the problem is that someone's already on his bed."


Rating: NC-17

Summary: "Blaine sighs deeply before opening the door to his room, planning on throwing his bag angrily at the bed, but the problem is that someone's already on his bed."

Warnings: Crossdressing, barebacking, rough sex, bottom!Kurt because apparently that's a warning nowadays.

A/N: This is a birthday present for my love, miss Jenn (darrenshands on tumblr). I was originally planning on writing this down in a letter and sending it to her, but my injured hand made it impossible to send a legible copy to her and so it ended up being typed. There's still another part to this and it should be out…later in the week I believe. It'll be just as long if not longer than this one so yay.

* * *

Blaine is for a lack of a better word annoyed.

Today was supposed to be a great day it being his birthday, which usually meant that everybody was supposed to shower him with happy birthdays and be nicer than they would on any other day, but hardly anyone noticed. The only person to say happy birthday to Blaine was Tina. The air at school was filled with stress for some reason, and Blaine understood why everybody would choose their schoolwork over him. But the thing that got Blaine severely upset was the fact that Kurt had suddenly texted him during English to cancel their planned skype date.

That had severely pissed Blaine off. Kurt had promised to skype tonight in honor for Blaine's birthday. They were going to talk, maybe have some skype sex, and Kurt had just canceled with a single. Have to study tonight. Blaine had prepared for their date, having a birthday dinner with his parents the night before, but now Blaine was going to spend his birthday alone, eating leftover Italian food while his parents were at a business trip that they were able to take due to Blaine requesting they have his birthday dinner a day early. (That's really okay, his parents were nice enough to cancel it without hesitation when they thought they were going to dine on his actual birthday, and Blaine said that it was alright for them to go.)

He and Kurt rarely got to skype since Kurt is always so damn busy with his schoolwork, and whenever they did skype it was for no more than half an hour since Kurt couldn't stay awake long enough to talk to Blaine properly. It was annoying, but they made it work with texts in between classes, letters and such, but today is Blaine's birthday. He would have thought that Kurt would have forsaken his homework for just one damn night.

Blaine slams the front door when he gets home, knowing his parents aren't around to hear it as they must have left a couple of hours ago. And there on the table in the entrance hall was a neatly written note form his mother informing him that they had left and to not hesitate to use his credit card for anything he may need.

He had spent a few hours boxing in the weight room to relieve some of his frustration so that by the time he got home late afternoon he felt a little bit better. A little bit. He was still royally pissed off.

He walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading up the stairs to get started on his homework before he wallows in his grief. He decides to skip a shower since he took one at school right after he finished boxing. What would really be the point in showering twice in a twenty minute period.

Blaine sighs deeply before opening the door to his room, planning on throwing his bag angrily at the bed, but the problem is that someone's already on his bed.

There, splayed on top of his bedspread on his side is one Kurt Hummel, dressed to kill in a scintillating pair of bright red lace panties, matching corset, with red garters connected to sheer white stockings that looked absolutely amazing on Kurt's long legs. His hair is messy just like it was when they had sex, and his lower lip is slightly swollen. Probably from biting on it too much. His cheeks are tinged pink and he's looking at Blaine with the familiar lustful expression that Blaine has missed like you wouldn't believe.

The whole picture made Blaine want to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Hey there, birthday boy," Kurt says in a sultry voice. "took you long enough to get here."

"Kurt…I…" Blaine is speechless. Not only is his boyfriend here on his birthday, but he's lying on his bed dressed like the devil himself, and he's looking at Blaine like he's something to eat.

"I thought that it would be nicer If I were here physically to celebrate your birthday rather than through a screen," Kurt explains, rolling himself onto his belly and kicking his feet up into the air. Blaine's eyes dart from Kurt's face to his ass, just slightly peeking out of his red underwear, and he gets the sudden urge to nibble on them.

"And besides, I personally think that your present can be appreciated much better in person.:

Blaine breathes out heavily, his mouth still dry. He doesn't know whether or not it's okay to move. God knows all he wants to do right now is ravish Kurt's entire body, but Blaine knows what the consequences for pouncing too early are, and there is no way that is happening on his birthday.

Kurt smirks at Blaine's breathlessness and rolls over onto his back, arching it and running his hands all over his body, legs still up in the air.

"Mmm, come here, birthday boy," he drawls, giving Blaine a come hither look.

Blaine immediately obeys, walking forward as if pulled by gravitational pull, kicking his shoes off on the way. He climbs up on the bed and tries to wrap his arms around Kurt, but Kurt pulls away, sliding off the bed gracefully. Blaine follows, whining softly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

Kurt giggles pushing Blaine back to sit on the bed.

"Wait," is all he says before he moves to the other side of the room, fiddling with something on Blaine's desk. Blaine doesn't pay attention, choosing instead to stare at Kurt's ass unabashedly, watching the way the lacy fabric clings to his cheeks.

When Kurt turns back around he's holding a cupcake with white frosting and a lit candle poking out from it. He smiles shyly, walking forward until he's standing in front of Blaine, shifting his weight from leg to leg nervously.

"Kurt," Blaine starts to say, but Kurt quiets him, holding out a single finger. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth singing in a low sultry voice.

_Happy birthday, to you_

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday, Mr. Anderson_

_Happy birthday, to you_

Blaine's been rendered speechless again. It's the exact version Marilyn Monroe sang to John F. Kennedy and god Blaine never imagined that it would be as hot as Kurt made it to be right now. Especially the way Kurt's breath hitched a couple of times throughout the song like he was getting turned on the same time as Blaine was.

"Happy birthday, baby. Make a wish," Kurt whispers, holding the cupcake out to him.

Blaine looks up at Kurt, staring at him as he blows the candle out, poking his tongue out to lick at the frosting.

Kurt giggles and places the cupcake on his nightstand before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and giving him a deep, intense kiss.

"Mmm, thank you," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips.

"Oh you really shouldn't thank me until after I'm done giving you my present," Kurt says deviously, and Blaine groans, reaching out to grab Kurt's hips, pulling him to straddle his thighs.

"You're going to kill me tonight aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But I think you'll like the way you go," Kurt says, reaching down to reposition Blaine's hands, placing them on his ass. Blaine groans loudly, kneading at the lace covered flesh.

"Mmm, you like my panties, baby?" Kurt says, his voice just dripping with raw sexuality. "I bought them just for you."

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans, his fingers tightening on Kurt's ass. "You look so hot."

"I have more," Kurt whimpers, bucking down on Blaine's lap harder, biting his lip at the friction it causes on his cock.

"Mmm, you do? Naughty boy," Blaine says, smacking Kurt's ass lightly, eliciting a giggle from the other boy.

"Only for you," he says.

Blaine growls loudly, flipping Kurt onto his back and hovering over him, a predatory expression on his face. Kurt smiles up at him, tracing down his cardigan with a light finger.

"Mmm, get undressed for me," he demands lightly, but Blaine shakes his head, instead opting to lean down and mouth at Kurt's neck.

"Blaaaiiiine," Kurt whines, thrusting his hips up to entice Blaine to get naked. "Come on this is going to be no fun unless you're naked."

"What about you?" Blaine asks, his fingers tracing down the side of Kurt's body, the material of the corset silky underneath his fingertips.

"Well, I was thinking that you could just push my panties aside and fuck me like that, but I could get naked too if you wanted me to."

Blaine groans loudly, his arms giving out so he comes tumbling down on Kurt's body. Kurt gives a choked giggle, and simply rolls his hips up against Blaine's, who's finally responding the way he wants.

"Mmm, I think that sounds like a good idea don't you?"

"God, Kurt, you can't just say things like that without me wanting to just fuck you raw," Blaine whimpers pitifully, but apparently the comment seems to spur Kurt to move his hips faster.

"Do it, oh my god, I want it so bad, Blaine," he moans, tracing Blaine's earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Blaine's eyes roll back into his skull. He would love to just take Kurt raw, but the compassionate side of him won't let him do it. He loves Kurt and even though they do have fun in the bedroom, he fully believes that sex is about cherishing one another, and he doesn't want to overtly hurt Kurt.

"No. I'm going to prep you."

"Blaine," Kurt complains, but Blaine shakes his head firmly, his eyes boring into Kurt with finality.

"No, Kurt. I know that it's the heat of the moment but I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt pouts up at him, but he knows that Blaine isn't going to budge. It may annoy him sometimes, but Blaine never budges. Not about this. No matter how hard Kurt pouts.

"Fine. Then in that case, take off your pants, birthday boy," Kurt instructs, pushing Blaine off of him. Blaine chuckles, moving to remove his clothes haphazardly; he doesn't even care that he's probably going to wrinkle his really expensive cardigan. He knows that if Kurt were just a tiny bit less turned on he would have reprimanded him. He strips down to his underwear and turns around, only to turn into a pile of goo again.

Kurt is sitting on his knees, his back turned away from Blaine, bending down slightly so that his underwear rode up, displaying more of his unbelievably gorgeous ass.

Blaine feels his mouth start to water. He glances at Kurt's back, at the lacing of the corset, and it's almost as if Kurt's showing off, letting Blaine know that he's here on display for him and only him.

"Do you want to unlace my corset, darling?" Kurt asks saucily, wiggling his butt a little bit, and that's the last straw. Blaine climbs back onto the bed, his fingers tracing down the lacing until he reaches the sliver of skin in between the corset and Kurt's underwear, rubbing lightly, and Kurt raises himself slightly to slide back, arching his back towards Blaine.

"You know you look really good in this corset I almost don't want to take it off," Blaine says, his free hand grabbing on to the laces at the bottom and tugging lightly, eliciting a gasp from Kurt. "How about I fuck you like this. With the corset on," he drapes his body over Kurt's, his lips right by Kurt's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and gently nibbling it. "Mmm, I could bend you over the bed and just push those sinful panties aside and take you. Or you could get on your hands and knees, stick that pretty little ass out for me and I'll take you like that."

Kurt breathes out heavily, tipping his head back, his eyes dropping closed and his mouth opening slightly.

"Yes," he breathes. "Do that, Blaine, please." He moves back so that he's straddling Blaine's thighs, rubbing his ass over Blaine's partially covered crotch, making Blaine hiss.

"No, I think we'll save that for later. I think we shouldn't try breath play right now. Later," he promises and Kurt lets out a displeased sound. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby."

"Yes, please," Kurt begs, grinding down on Blaine's lap harder, moving his hands to the back of Kurt's neck.

"Let me help you out of your corset," Blaine whispers, undoing the knot at the bottom. He unlaces the corset slowly, teasing the tiny sliver of skin he uncovered with each loosened lace. Kurt keeps making tiny mewls and moans, his ass popping out every couple of seconds as if to say I'm here, just fucking fuck me already.

When Blaine finally removes Kurt's corset, Kurt turns around, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and pulling him down, straddling his thighs again. He makes to remove his underwear, but Blaine stops him, flipping him over so that he hovers over him, eying Kurt's body hungrily.

He feels like he has to look at Kurt half naked to rememorize every single contour of his body. He hasn't seen Kurt in such a long time that he almost feels like he's forgotten how Kurt's skin looks like underneath his shirt. He's nearly forgotten the line of moles down Kurt's right side. He dips his head down, gently running his tongue over the moles, drawing out a delighted shudder from the boy lying under him.

Blaine continues to lick down Kurt's body, using his free hand to slide down his underwear with great difficulty. He hears Kurt gasp lightly, his hands reaching out to trace Blaine's stomach.

"You've been working out," he notes, and Blaine chuckles.

"I've been boxing more. You being so far away stresses me out," he explains, and Kurt smile softly.

"Well I like it, you finally burned off your tummy."

"Hey, I did not have as tummy!" Blaine retorts indignantly.

"Yes you did," Kurt says. "But it's okay. I liked it. It gave me something to hold on to."

Blaine gives an affronted squeak. "I…I…"

"I'm kidding, Blaine. God, you get so offended so easily," Kurt giggles.

"Oh."

"You look really, really good now though," Kurt says, tracing his fingers down Blaine's chest, until he reaches his cock, wrapping his fingers around it, making Blaine breathe out shakily. God it's been so long since Kurt's touched him like this.

He starts to move his hand, jerking Blaine off the way Blaine likes, in long languid strokes, alternating the pressure. Blaine will always brag about how good Kurt is at giving hand jobs if he could. Kurt tries to shout him down and tell him that he's the one that does better, but Blaine will always stick to his opinion. Kurt knows how to move his hand. He knows that Blaine likes him to squeeze every other stroke, he knows to brush his thumb over the head. He just knows what makes Blaine tick.

Blaine tips his head back, eliciting a loud moan. He didn't even realize how much he missed Kurt's hand until now.

"Kurt, god, missed your hand on me," he whines, fucking the circle of Kurt's hand enthusiastically.

Kurt quirks his mouth, looking up at Blaine before stopping his movements. Blaine lets out a displeased shout, moving to place Kurt's hand back on his cock, but Kurt shakes him off, wiggling his own hips.

Blaine seems to understand what Kurt wants, and moves to slide his panties down, lifting himself up slightly to get them down his boyfriends legs and somewhere across the room.

Blaine glances down at Kurt, fully naked except for those damn white stockings, and god, does he look different? He looks like he's been working out, his muscles have more definition to them. How did he not notice it when he took off the corset? Oh right because he'd been so damn mystified by those panties that he didn't notice anything else. Kurt's body looks even more amazing than the last time he saw it which was during winter break. How in the world is that even possible.

Kurt chuckles pushes Blaine off of him to unsnap the stockings from the garters when Blaine stops him.

"No. leave them on," Blaine says answering Kurt's silent question. Kurt smirks up at him, running his leg down Blaine's thigh, the smooth material of the stockings soft on his skin.

"You want to fuck me with my stockings still on, baby? Mmmm fucking hot," Kurt growls, sitting up to engulf Blaine's mouth with his own, kissing Blaine in a way that had to be illegal.

"God, Kurt, lube I need lube." Blaine sits up and moves over to his nightstand where he uncovers a half used bottle of KY, flinching slightly when he feels the snap of Kurt's hand on his ass.

"Sorry," he giggles. "Couldn't resist a little smack when you're sticking your ass out like that."

Blaine smirks, spreading his legs a little wider, displaying his small hole to Kurt. Behind him, Kurt's breath catches in his throat, and Blaine feels his smooth hand run down the cleft, halting at his puckered hole.

"Fuck, Blaine, you can't tempt me right now," Kurt groans, pressing in slightly, Blaine shivering delightfully at the small amount of pressure. "How long has it been since I fucked you?"

"Christmas," Blaine says, shoving back against Kurt's finger. He's already starting to sweat, which is unbelievable they've only been at this for ten minutes.

Has it really been only ten minutes. It feels like they've been at this for hours. Blaine could just stay here for hours, rememorizing Kurt's body, Reveling in the feeling of Kurt's dry finger probing his entrance. He sort of feels like just spreading his legs wide and telling Kurt to fuck him, but he's gone so long without being inside of Kurt and he's missed it. He's spent various nights fucking the tight circle of his hand imagining that it was Kurt's ass, rolling over and fucking the mattress until he came, yelling Kurt's name out to the empty room and soiling his sheets.

The laundry was always worth it. Always.

Blaine clenches against Kurt's finger one last time before straightening up, Kurt immediately spreading his legs wantonly, inviting Blaine in.

Blaine pops the cap of the bottle open, squirting some into the palm of his right hand and spreading it around his fingers, trying to ignore the way Kurt's looking at him if not he's going to lose his concentration. Kurt's glancing up at him with wide, doe eyes, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He looks like he's the most innocent angel on the planet, but Blaine knows that there's some underlying deviousness underneath the innocent eyes, and that's what Blaine loves about him.

Before they started having sex, Kurt was innocent because he was actually innocent. He didn't really know diddly squat about sex, and Blaine liked that. He liked the fact that Kurt was so innocent and preferred romance to sex, but he sure as hell loves this new and improved boyfriend. There's still that innocence to his expression but it comes with a primal need. Whenever they have sex Kurt is so…enthusiastic, if you would have just met him you would never imagined that he used to be this innocent baby penguin. No he once was a baby penguin but now he's a damn sex tiger. And it's a silly thing to say, but goddamnit is it true.

Blaine brings a well lubed hand to Kurt's entrance and starts massaging it gently, bringing out those little whimpers that drive him wild.

"Blaine, just put it in," Kurt growls, moving closer, trying to get Blaine's finger inside of him.

"Be patient. You can wait a little longer," Blaine says against Kurt's thigh, and Kurt lets out a petulant little huff, making Blaine giggle.

"I'm being completely honest when I say I really can't," he breathes, and Blaine decides to take mercy on him, dipping his finger in slowly so as to not hurt him. Kurt gets impatient and reaches down to push Blaine's finger up to the knuckle, throwing his head back into the pillow at the obvious stretch.

"Kurt, oh my god," Blaine nearly yells, staring at Kurt with wide eyes. "Did I hurt you? Oh my god."

"No," Kurt chokes out, breathing heavily. "No, you have no idea how many times I do this to myself nowadays."

"R-really?" Blaine says, his mind going to images of Kurt sprawled on his bed, three fingers deep inside his ass, working himself open while his free hand tugged and twisted at his nipples. That molds into another image of Kurt lying in the same position but instead of his fingers inside of himself he's working a pretty wide vibrator in himself, howling with absolute pleasure as he flicks it on. They had mutually masturbated back when they were experimenting and Blaine discovered that Kurt liked toys. Vibrators, cock rings, anal plugs, he liked them all, and it had shocked Blaine for about 3.5 seconds before he was insisting Kurt show him his toy collection. It was safe to say that was a mighty fine evening.

On second thought, Blaine really doesn't know how he didn't realize that Kurt would be the type of person to like dressing up in woman lingerie. The toys and attraction to bondage practically foreshadowed it.

"Blaine, you know that I masturbate, how did you not associate that with me fingering myself," Kurt says, swiveling his hips lightly, pursing his lips as he thought about something. "Hmm, put another in," he demands, and Blaine immediately acquiesces his request, pulling out only to push back in with two fingers instead of one. Kurt lets out a happy hum, his hips bucking up as if to tell Blaine to move it.

"Come on, Blaine, or else I'll just stretch myself," he groans, smiling at Blaine in a way that let's Blaine know that Kurt is totally capable of doing that.

"Do you…?"

"I do. I thought that maybe we would have some…fun with my toys this weekend," Kurt smirks, and Blaine groans loudly, moving his fingers in and out of Kurt's body at a moderate pace.

"What kind of fun?" he asks.

"I wanted to masturbate with them in front of you like that one time, remember? Mm, I came so hard that time. Or maybe you could fuck me with my vibrator. Bend me over your desk and make me take it. Maybe spank me a bit. Oh god, Blaine," Kurt squeaks when Blaine slides up Kurt's body, kissing him dirtily while crooking his fingers up, rubbing up against Kurt's prostate roughly.

"Yeah, you like that? Mmm, can wee do that please? Please I want you to fuck me with my vibrator, make me come harder than I've ever come before," Kurt begs against Blaine's lips, his hips moving up in time with Blaine's fingers, legs wrapping around Blaine's waist, the silky material cool on Blaine's overheated skin.

"Maybe," Blaine grunts, adding another finger. "If you behave."

"I always behave, baby," Kurt says saucily. "You know I do-oh! Blaine, I'm so close, gonna come, please fuck me," he begs, his legs tightening around Blaine.

"It doesn't sound like you want it too much, darling. You're gonna have to beg me to fuck you," Blaine growls, rubbing against Kurt's prostate repeatedly. "Come on, lover, beg me to fuck your needy little hole."

Kurt keens loudly, arching his back up. "Please, Blaine. Oh _fuck. Please!_ fuck me. Fuck my needy little hole. Please, I need it. I need it."

"Not good enough. Come on, Kurt. I know you want it, make me give to you. Beg for my cock like the needy little slut you are." Blaine knows that if he was speaking to the old Kurt like this he would have gotten a slap in the face, but this is the new Kurt. The sex addled Kurt. Who doesn't really mind if he gets called a needy slut in the heat of the moment. In fact he revels in it.

"God, yes, please. Fuck my needy little whole, please. I'm your little slut, fuck me like one," Kurt moans desperately. "Blaine, please, I need your cock, give it to me, please?" he pouts, using it as a last ditch effort to get Blaine to fuck him, and fuck, Blaine can't refuse the pout.

He removes his finger, looking at Kurt's hole clench around air while opening the lube again and rubbing it on his cock, choosing to forgo the condom. He knows that Kurt is safe, unless he's been cheating on Blaine, and by the way Kurt is writing on the bed right now there's no way he's been cheating on Blaine.

When he looks back to Kurt's face he finds his beautiful blue eyes sealed shut, anticipating the impending pressure of Blaine's cock. And Blaine doesn't want his eyes to be closed. He wants Kurt's eyes to be open when he finally enters him.

"Open your eyes, beautiful," Blaine whispers gently, and Kurt obeys, opening his eyes to reveal them lust blown. "I want to look into your eyes when I push inside you."

Kurt smiles softly, biting his lip as Blaine starts to push inside, he looks like he wants to close his eyes, but he refrains, his hands clenching onto the sheets, his ass clenching, bringing Blaine in deeper.

Blaine's arms nearly give out, his legs quiver wildly. God it hasn't been that long since he's last been inside Kurt, but it feels like it was an eternity now that he's inside of him again. It always really feels like that. Kurt's so warm, and tight, and it's like Blaine's cock is perfect for him.

"Y-you okay?" Blaine asks, running his hands through Kurt's hair, already slightly sweaty.

"Yeah. Blaine, god, why does it feel like we're coming together after years apart?" Kurt groans, shifting slightly, getting used to Blaine's length inside of him.

"I know what you mean. God, Kurt I have to move. Please tell me I can move."

Kurt nods his head frantically, making to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist again, but Blaine catches his leg, pressing a kiss to the covered foot before placing the leg on his shoulder, motioning for Kurt to move the other in the same place. Blaine rises onto his haunches and starts moving, slowly at first then faster, and faster until he's practically pounding Kurt's ass, Kurt mewling and moaning loudly.

"Yes, Blaine, yes. Oh god give it to me, right there!" he whines, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are white.

Blaine pounds into Kurt, the sound of skin slapping skin, Kurt's moans, and his own grunts filling the room. He starts to move faster, the growing fire in his belly intensifying with every stroke in.

"Come on, Blaine, fuck me," Kurt encourages, his hands moving from the sheets to Blaine's hips. He makes to drop his legs from Blaine's shoulders, spreading them wide.

Blaine lets out a primal growl, gripping Kurt's thighs and snapping his hips up harshly, actually pushing Kurt up the bed, the bed frame hitting the wall.

"Yes, like that, again," Kurt yells, helping Blaine move his hips with his hands. Blaine starts to move at an inhuman speed, pushing Kurt up the bed so that the bed frame hit's the wall with every thrust. If Blaine gave a shit right now he'd be worried about it cracking, but he doesn't even give it a conscious thought. All he wants it to continue fucking Kurt wildly, making him scream and moan out in pleasure, his fingernails scratching at his hips.

"Again, come on, make me take it, big boy. Make me take it, make me-_oohh god,_" Kurt whines. Blaine releases one of Kurt's hips to jerk him off in quick, short strokes, Kurt yelling so loud the neighbor's will probably hear. "Oh god, keep going. Blaine, Blaine, oh fuck I'm going to come. Don't fucking stop, oh my god."

All it takes is two brutal thrusts and Kurt's coming, screaming so high and loudly that Blaine feels like his eardrums are getting clawed off.

Blaine bucks his hips up five more times before he's coming as well, getting so caught up in his orgasm that he roars, actually roars at the top of his lungs.

He slumps down after he falls from his high, pulling out of Kurt with a slight wince.

"I think I'm going to start smoking because that was fucking fantastic," Kurt comments, making Blaine giggle, positioning his head on Kurt's chest, Kurt's fingers carding through his sweaty curls.

"Why do people smoke after sex? I've always wondered that," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's chest.

"I have no idea."

"Thank you for coming. Really, I was getting ready to throw a fit when I walk in and see you…god in those panties."

"Mm, did you like them?" Kurt asks, his voice nervous.

"I loved them," Blaine says honestly. He slides down Kurt's body, trailing his tongue down Kurt's stomach, through the splattered cum until he reaches the garter on Kurt's right leg, nipping at it playfully.

"Blaine, stop that. I can't get hard again so soon," Kurt groans pitifully, grabbing Blaine's hair and puling him back up. "Get up here and kiss me instead."

Blaine happily obliges, molding his lips to Kurt's chastely. They smile at each other for what seems like forever, Kurt's blue eyes sparkling. Suddenly his stomach gives a rather loud, embarrassing growl, and Kurt's face blanches.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"Are you hungry? We can order take out if you want," Blaine suggests, though he yawns widely.

"We can eat after we take a nap," Kurt says, snuggling into the pillows. "Because I am pooped. You wore me out Mr. Anderson," he breathes in the same voice he sang happy birthday in, and god what is Kurt trying to do kill Blaine?

"God, Kurt the Marilyn voice," Blaine groans, and Kurt giggles.

"You really liked that huh?"

"I loved it."

"Maybe I'll sing it again after we wake up."

"Then get to sleep, lover," Blaine says, shutting his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Blaine," Kurt whispers, pressing a feather light kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"It's not over yet," Blaine states and Kurt giggles, the sound being the last Blaine hears before he falls asleep.


End file.
